Vive Los Zapatos!
by Bumblebee'sGuardian
Summary: Barry just had to do it again. He had to break his record speed just one day into a fresh pair of shoes. Needless to say, Cisco is far from happy when Barry burns out a pair of Cisco's specially made super shoes. Shenanigans occur. Inspired by a Tumblr conversation.


**_A/N: So this came to me courtesy of a Tumblr conversation (Hedgi, you know what I'm talking about). Needless to say, it got my gears working and I had to get this down! Enjoy some Flash fueled humor!_**

 ** _-BG_**

 ** _PS I'm learning Italian, not Spanish, so if I screwed up, I apologize profusely._**

* * *

To say Cisco was mad at Barry was a huge understatement. He was furious. He'd warned Barry to be careful, but wouldn't you know that the Scarlet Speedster wouldn't listen. He'd gone out and done it anyway.

"I'm sorry, Cisco," said Barry, looking both embarrassed and apologetic. He was giving Cisco what Iris and Caitlin had called the 'doe eyes' which was apparently how they chose to describe Barry's 'puppy dog eyes.' Safe to say, Cisco wasn't falling for it this time.

"Dude, sorry would have been at least waiting a week to try it!" He snatched the burnt out pair of shoes from Barry's hands, ignoring the half pout that Barry was now giving him. "One day! I give you a new pair of super shoes and you destroy them AGAIN in one day! What was so important that you had to break your speed record, huh? What even possessed you to try it? It's not like you had to race across town to save a kitten from a burning building, cause that's probably the only excuse that you could give me right now that might make me accept your apology! Do know how much effort it takes to create new compounds every time you burn out a set of shoes?!"

There was a muffled snicker from just behind Cisco and he turned, glaring at Joe who had a hand clasped over his mouth, stifling his laughter. Caitlin was next to Joe, giving the three men an exasperated look. Cisco growled softly to himself. He did not need this right now.

"Cisco, I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have tried it, but I was running late to get here after work and I still needed to pick up groceries for dinner tomorrow with Iris and Eddie and I just kept running until…"

"Until you raced in here, trailing ash and embers before literally throwing them off your feet so you didn't get scorched," replied Cisco crossly, "Now I have to make you a whole new pair from scratch and hope that maybe this time you don't set them on fire less than 24 hours after I give them to you!"

"Um… Sorry…" Barry winced. "Did I say sorry already, right?"

"Multiple times," said Caitlin, clearly wanting the argument pointless and wanting it to be over with already, "Cisco, he said, he was sorry. Just let it go."

Cisco whirled around to face Caitlin. "LET IT GO?! Caitlin, he is a super shoe killer! He's killing my super shoes!"

"But I thought they were mine…" mumbled Barry, earning another barely muffled snicker from Joe.

Cisco pointed a finger at Barry, giving him a look. "Not another word, got it? I make the toys remember. You may wear them, but they're still my shoes."

Barry's face contorted slightly, looking both confused and unsettled. "There has to be a better way to phrase that…"

Cisco threw his hands up in the air in defeat, stalking in the direction of his lab, the dead shoes in hand. A few hours in his lab and some itching powder in Barry's normal shoes would help his mood-

"Jeez… It's not like I try to kill them. Besides, how often do I need a new pair of shoes?"

Cisco stiffened and turned around to face Barry, noting the sudden uncertainty in his friend's eyes. "Do you really want that question answered?"

Barry wisely hesitated. "…no?"

"Good choice."

"How many shoes does he go through?" Cisco turned to face Joe, giving the detective an unamused look. "Or never mind…"

"Exactly." Cisco turned around again to leave, sure this time that he'd escape to go cool down in his lab.

"I think you wore out his patience," said Caitlin quietly.

"…probably not as bad as I wore out those shoes," replied Barry, receiving an amused snort from Joe.

Cisco stiffened yet again, but kept heading for his lab. This time, he knew exactly what he needed to do. Once in his lab, he picked up a huge plastic bin that was covered in streaks of ash. He opened it, looking at every super shoe he had ever made for Barry. Every super shoe that had shared the same terrible fate at the hands, or rather feet, of Central City's resident speedster. Today, that was going to change. He lifted the bin and loaded it onto the motorized cart that he had used earlier to transport some new equipment to his lab. Now he was ready.

The moment Cisco raced into the Cortex atop the cart, Barry looked both surprised and a little alarmed, particularly as Cisco launched the first burnt shoe in his direction, nailing Barry in the arm and then in the head with another.

"Ow! Cisco! I said I was sorry!" said Barry, backing away toward the exit.

"Sorry won't cut it this time, Barry! This is for all those helpless super shoes you've murdered!" Cisco launched another shoe at Barry, which the speedster barely dodged before he took off running from the Cortex. Cisco raced out after Barry with the steering wheel grasped in one hand and a shoe prepped for throwing in the other. The duo barely missed hitting Dr. Wells as Cisco continued to chase Barry through the hallways. Cisco threw the next shoe; somehow nailing Barry once again, despite the metahuman's incredible speed. Cisco immediately realized Barry wasn't running near as fast as he should have been because his friend was laughing at him even as he tried to evade Cisco's footwear fueled wrath.

"VIVE LOS ZAPATOS!" Screamed Cisco as he floored it after the speedster, waving a scorched super shoe in the air. Maybe after today, Barry would think twice before messing with his super shoes.

* * *

Dr. Wells turned to Joe and Caitlin as they stepped out of the Cortex, the former laughing so hard he was crying while the latter looked beyond exasperated. "…what exactly just happened?"

Caitlin sighed. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

Dr. Wells frowned, looking after where Cisco and Barry had disappeared, inaudible shouting making its way back to them, all of it probably coming from Cisco. "Vive los…zapatos?" Dr. Wells couldn't help but let out a short chuckle. Caitlin's façade dropped ever so slightly at this, a smile touching her lips. Just another Tuesday at the office.


End file.
